


relaxing together

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [84]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Creampie, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Foot licking, Kissing, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Pet Play, Threesome - F/M/Other, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: School is always stressful, even to Maka, but she is lucky to have her two pets to help her relax afterwards.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Crona, Maka Albarn/Crona/Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Series: Commissions [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 19





	relaxing together

School life is rough. Maka is well suited to it, of course. Even an advanced curriculum like this is no match for her, with her work ethic and studiousness, but even she can be stressed out by all of it. Not only does she have her lessons to keep up with, tests, exams, and missions, but she has to carry her partner. Soul might be good in a fight, but he is more liable to cheat his way through school than actually work.

She can’t really understand that, the effort he puts into cheating is usually so intense, so thought out, that if he were to apply that to studying instead he would do far better than when he is inevitably caught. Still, she supposes she can’t force him to do much of anything. At least, not when it comes to school work. There are other avenues in which Maka can force Soul to do quite a bit, but she can’t let her mind wander too much in that direction for right now. No, she needs to focus. She is still in school, and thinking too much of her favorite way to relieve the stresses of the day won’t do her any good.

But, how can she not think of her pets? At least, that’s what they’ll be tonight. Soul is used to this role in his life, and he doesn’t mind serving Maka in this way at all. She’s a hell of a partner and he is happy to be there for her in whatever way she needs. Sure, he might have given her hell for it at first, but he’s long since come to terms with it.

Her newer pet was far more difficult to bring into the fold however. Crona is the newest addition to Maka’s little growing menagerie, and they took quite a bit more work to get involved. No matter how many times Maka brought things up, she got the same response.

“I just don’t think I’d know how to deal with that!” Crona would argue, always with that same worried expression.

It took weeks of convincing, it took Maka telling them over and over again that she would be the one dealing with things. That, in a way, Crona would be more free like this. If they were Maka’s pet, they wouldn’t have to worry about anything. Maka would take such good care of them, and Soul would be around too to help them out. Slowly, so slowly, Crona came around to the idea. Maka thinks it’s that very idea that convinced them, the realization of just how freeing it would be to let go in such a positive environment.

Maka shakes her head, realizing she’s gone and done exactly what she said she wouldn’t. Crona and Soul are right here with her in class, and she can’t help but wonder if they’re looking forward to tonight as much as she is. It’s Crona’s first night with them, and Maka knows Soul isn’t nearly as excited as she is, but she still hopes the two of them can put on a good welcome for Crona. If they enjoy themselves, they’ll want to do this more and more, and Maka would get to have even more fun.   
The more she loses herself in fantasy, in wondering about the future, the more she realizes that she might just be unable to focus on schoolwork today. It’s unlike her, but she is far too eager for what is coming after school to worry about Stein’s current lesson. Giving up, she lets her mind wander, planning what all she can do with Crona and Soul tonight. 

Soul has been playing this part for some time now, so she has plenty of ideas for him, but Crona is trickier. They’re new, and Maka doesn’t know them nearly as well as she would like. Part of this is to further that goal, in truth, to get closer to Crona and find out more about what makes them tick. Maka can’t wait for tonight, can’t seem to focus at all, and when class is finally let out, she trails after Soul and Crona, chatting with them happily.

“So, are you excited for tonight?” Maka asks, and Soul grins.

“Well, yeah, it’ll be fun,” he answers. Perhaps the biggest shock is how much he enjoys this. He may be used to taking orders from Maka, and perhaps that’s a big part of it, but Soul usually isn’t the biggest fan of authority. Of course, with Maka, he doesn’t seem to mind. Not only does he serve as her weapon, he is more than eager to submit himself to her sexually, as well.

“I’m still not too sure,” Crona says, fidgeting a bit. “It’s not too late to back out, is it?”

“It sort of is,” Soul comments, smirking at Crona. “Come on, you can't be getting cold feet now. We’re already so close, and Maka is really looking forward to this.”

“Soul! Don’t just say things like that!” Maka whines, but her tone only adds confirmation to Soul’s words.

“Oh, Maka is?” Crona asks, not seeming to find that odd in the slightest. “Well, okay, if she’ll enjoy it then I’ll do it.”

“We’re almost home, okay? So you two need to get ready,” Maka says, shaking her head. “Today was exhausting, and I need to relax!”

“Yeah, yeah, we haven’t started yet, so don’t get ahead of yourself,” Soul comments, yawning as he opens the door to their home. “You’re not the only one who works hard at school, you know!”

“Oh, please, Soul, cheating doesn’t count as hard work,” Maka comments, shaking her head.

“Whatever, I make cheating look hard,” Soul comments, smirking that damn smirk. 

“You’re inside now, Soul, and pets don’t talk,” Maka retorts, reminding him of his place. He glares at her in response, before smiling. He knows her rules, and if she insists, he’ll follow them. Slowly, he gets down on all fours, looking up at Maka as he does. It puts a swift end to his complaints, which was likely Maka’s goal in the first place. Crona enters as well, but doesn’t drop into their role as quickly.

Crona is still confused by all of this, despite Maka and Soul’s best efforts to explain it to them. Crona can’t really wrap their head around this, but is willing to try for Maka. And that’s enough for her, she can simply use Soul as an example of what to do.

“Alright, Crona, since this is your first time doing this, I want you to look to Soul as an example,” Maka says, and Crona looks down, somewhat surprised to see how easily Soul takes to his role as pet. One second, he is mouthing off, the next he is down, silent and waiting for Maka to tell him what to do. 

“Alright, but I’m still kind of trying to process all of this,” Crona says, blushing a bit. This is all too much for them, but they’re not going to give up this soon. They need to try this out, at the very least. 

“That’s perfectly fine, you can take your time,” Maka says, taking a seat before motioning for Soul to come to her. “Just watch what Soul does, and see if it’s something you think you’d like.”

Soul follows after her, and once she is seated, begins working to show her just how much he appreciates his master. Maka kicks off her shoes, revealing her bare feet, and Soul is upon them in an instant. He begins licking her feet, working his tongue over them, pausing to kiss them from time to time, and Maka can’t stifle a giggle as his tongue tickles her.

“Ah, that’s a good boy,” Maka says, reaching down to pat Soul on the head. He looks up at her, panting, acting out his part perfectly. Crona watches, taking mental note of what Soul does, what Maka seems to enjoy about all of this. They are eager to take part, especially once Maka begins heaping praise upon Soul, telling him how good he is, what a good job he’s doing. It may be a bit new for Crona, but it seems pleasant, and they can’t help wanting to get some praise for themself.

“Alright, come on up,” Maka says, and Soul climbs up onto the couch with her. He’s glad that she’s eager to move on, glad that they can go a bit further with this, as he begins kissing her neck, working his way to her mouth slowly, one kiss at a time. By the time he is there, he plants his lips on hers, kissing her, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Maka can’t help but whimper at the sudden contact, at the way Soul goes out of his way to push her even like this. 

Crona is enjoying the sight of the two of them, and finally feels comfortable enough to get involved as well. Slowly, they approach the couch as well, dropping down on all fours to join in on the action. As Soul kisses Maka, and Maka reluctantly melts into his kiss, Crona begins where Soul left off. They lean in, kissing Maka’s foot, earning a whimper of surprise from their classmate.

“Ah, Crona!” Maka says, breaking the kiss with Soul. “You’re already trying?”

Crona simply nods, picking up on Soul’s silence as something they should do as well. Maka smiles down at them, before reaching down to pat them on the head as well. 

“You’re doing a great job already!” Maka says, and the way Crona blushes only adds to the arousal already building within her. She can already tell that Crona will make an excellent pet, obedient and loyal, likely never working to undermine her in the subtle ways Soul does.

Maka knows without a doubt that she is ultimately in control with Soul, that he doesn’t mind submitting to her, he simply enjoys getting under her skin from time to time. In a way, it does add to the fun of it all, but today she is not going to tolerate that as much as she usually does. She can’t have Crona getting the wrong idea, after all. Soul has to be a good example, even if she is forcing him to be. For now, however, Maka simply relaxes.

She lets Crona and Soul do what they feel is right, showing their appreciation for her in whatever way they see fit. The two of them move all over her body, as she works the rest of her uniform off, casting it aside. Once she is naked, her two pets are left with plenty of real estate to show love. Soul focuses on her chest, kissing her small breasts, his stimulus soon working her nipples to hardness. Once she is hard, he begins rolling his tongue over her, earning whimpers and moans from his meister.

Crona does their best to observe, while not leaving themself out completely. It’s difficult trying to study what Soul does and what Maka enjoys while also trying to show their appreciation, but they are doing surprisingly well. Once they move on from her feet, they are leaning in to kiss her, making out with her just as Soul did. With Crona, however, Maka takes the lead. Crona may initiate the kiss, but Maka takes over, pushing her tongue into Crona’s mouth, earning soft whimpers from them. 

They mingle with her own sounds of pleasure, as Soul’s efforts with her nipple are more than enough to drive Maka mad. She is sensitive, incredibly so, and he always seems to know just what to do to her. She is glad that he is so cool about this, eager to take a more relaxed role as her pet so that Crona can settle in with them.

Maka knows it will do Crona a lot of good, being more comfortable with this, handing over control to someone who will be kind to them. Of course, there’s not much point in dwelling too much on all of that now. Not when the lot of them are all warmed up now, and ready for more. It’s far better to simply let this continue, to keep working to relieve the stress from the school day.

“Alright, Soul, I want you to suck off Crona,” Maka says, and Soul looks at her for a second, before turning back to Crona. Crona is already blushing furiously, but that order only adds to that. Still, they manage to stay true to their role as Maka’s pet, and simply lay back, ready to take whatever it is that Soul has in mind. Crona’s clothes are a bit of a pain, but Soul manages to get them undressed enough to follow Maka’s orders. Once he has freed Crona’s cock, he leans in, kissing the tip of their cock, smirking up at Crona as he does. Crona seems overwhelmed, it’s not like it’s the first time they’ve done anything like this, but Soul isn’t usually involved, and this is the first time he’s been acting as Maka’s pet with Crona here. 

It’s all a bit much, but something about knowing Maka is ultimately in charge makes it a lot easier to deal with. Maka watches, as Soul begins to part his lips, taking Crona inside of his mouth. He is gentle, surprisingly so, as he begins working his way down their cock. Crona is gasping out in no time, hardly able to handle this, but Maka is watching and they want to last as long as possible for her. They want to impress her, to be a good pet, so that she will praise them.

Of course, Maka has plans of her own. She’s not simply going to sit back and watch, not when Soul is in prime position for what she has in mind. Soul is so distracted, and Crona is so lost in their pleasure they can hardly speak, so neither of them notice as Maka gets out a strap on, and secures it in place. It’s a double sided number, offering a bit of pleasure for her once she finally starts fucking Soul. But, she wants to take her time with this. She also brings out some of their lube, and works her way in behind Soul. he doesn’t notice her until she is pulling down his pants, exposing his ass.

He glances back at her, but is so lost in his orders to pleasure Crona that he doesn’t have a chance to do much in response. He doesn’t want Maka mad at him, especially not like this, so he simply does his best to relax as she begins working the lube into him. He moans, on Crona’s cock, the vibrations of his voice adding to the pleasure they feel, making them cry out as well.    
He knows what Maka has in mind, he doesn’t need to see the equipment she’s strapped into place to understand what’s coming. And he is honestly thrilled. He loves handing himself over to Maka like this, letting her use him to relieve her stress. She works so hard, and he doesn’t mind letting her have her fun with him if it means making her happy.

As she works on preparing him, he does his best to pleasure Crona. He bobs up and down the length of their cock, watching the way their face shifts as they work. Crona is kinda cute, Soul can’t deny, and seeing them like this only makes them that much cuter. Slowly, he lets his teeth come in contact with Crona’s cock, watching the way their eyes widen, savoring the way their voice rings out, before he releases his gentle grip, getting back to moving along their shaft.

All the while, Maka continues fingering Soul’s ass, working the lube inside of him, making sure he is ready for what is to come. His moans and whimpers spur her on, muffled as they might be by Crona’s cock. It’s no time at all before he’s ready, and Maka is so eager to truly get involved in this. Watching Soul pleasure Crona is nice enough, but she can’t wait to be a part of it. 

She shifts, working her way in behind Soul, getting a nice view of the back of his head, and after that, of Crona. She takes hold of Soul’s hips, lining up the tip of the dildo with his ass. She doesn’t bother warning him, hoping her tight grip on his hips is enough of one. Maka thrusts in, holding nothing back as she begins to fuck Soul. He moans, a lewd, desperate moan, that only adds to the pleasure Crona is feeling from all of this.

They can’t help watching Maka’s face as she pounds into Soul, the way it shifts, the obvious arousal there. Crona is always surprised to see how much Maka loves this, how into things she gets. It’s a surprise, but Crona can’t say they blame her. So far, they’ve been enjoying themself, so they can totally see why Maka would love this so much. As she begins to thrust into Soul, falling into rhythm, her efforts throw off Soul’s steady rhythm,

It doesn’t take him long to match up with her, to adjust his efforts so that they are in time with her thrusts, the impact of her body slamming in against his, only adding to the motions as he sucks off Crona. Soon, all three of them are involved, with Maka pounding into Soul, forcing him a little bit further down the length of Crona’s cock with each thrust. Crona can hardly handle this, hardly handle seeing Maka truly take control of Soul like this. She’s fucking him, but judging from his expression, he is enjoying every second. Crona wonders if they’ll ever be on the receiving end of that, if Maka will ever take them like she’s taking Soul, and is surprised to find how much they want that to happen. It’s surprising how much they’re taking to this. There’s a certain freedom to being Maka’s pet, to wanting nothing more than to show her how much they appreciate her and how happy they want her to be.

Right now, they may be on the receiving end, taking whatever Soul gives them, but they know that Maka will have more in mind for them soon enough. They enjoy this, the freedom of handing oneself over to others. They might not know how to deal with it, but if they simply do as they’re told, that doesn’t really matter, does it?

Between watching Maka fuck Soul, the praise she heaps on both of them as she fucks him and watches him suck off Crona, and between the feeling of Soul’s mouth on their cock, Crona doesn’t think they can last for very long. They do their best to hold on, but in no time, they have reached their limit. They come, Soul pulling back just in time to take their load on his face. For a fraction of a second, he glares, but it fades in an instant. He is too distracted by Maka fucking him to make a comment either way, and Crona relaxes, watching as Maka has her way with Soul. It doesn’t take long before she’s had enough, and is pulling back out of him, sighing happily.

“Alright, alright,” Maka says, panting a bit from her efforts. She removes the strap on, casting it aside. “I’m still feeling a bit stressed, so I’m going to need both of you to fuck me.”

Soul simply nods, turning around to face her, smirking that damn smirk. He may be her pet, but nothing ever wipes that smirk off his face. He’s so sure of himself, even now. Crona seems a bit more hesitant. They only just came, how can they be ready to go again so soon? At least, that’s what they think. In truth, seeing Maka standing before them, having her ask them to fuck her… it’s enough to have their cock hard again in no time. Crona is a bit surprised when Soul walks around Maka, assuming he would try to claim her cunt all for himself. Instead, it seems he wants to return the favor of her fucking him in the ass. He settles onto the couch behind her, and Maka nestles in on his lap, reaching back to stroke his face as she does. With one hand, she stabilizes herself, and with the other, she pets him. Once she’s settled, she looks to Crona, motioning them over as well.

“Do you think you can handle this?” Maka asks, her voice so sweet, so guiding. She is doing her best to be gentle with Crona, to help ease them into this, and they appreciate it more than she will ever know. Of course, they’re enjoying themself far more than they ever could have guessed. Whatever apprehension they may have felt at first has faded, and Crona nods, eager to prove themself.

Maka shifts, reaching down to line the tip of Soul’s cock up with her ass. She slowly sinks down on him, letting her body adjust as she needs. Whenever she pauses, Soul leans in, kissing her neck, biting softly. Her pet always knows just what to do for her, she hardly even needs to tell him most of the time. As she begins to adjust, to grow comfortable enough to take all of his cock inside of her, Crona approaches. They’re a bit hesitant but they need this. Their cock is hard, practically twitching for Maka. 

As they lean in, finding a good enough position to push into Maka’s cunt, they can’t help but speak. They’ve been doing such a good job staying quiet, and following Soul’s lead, but this is far too much. Maka doesn’t mind, however. Crona is still getting used to this,after all, and she wants them to take their time.

“Oh, you’re so tight!” Crona cries out, before catching themself. They fall back into silence, as they continue pushing into Maka. She  _ is _ tight, incredibly so, and if it weren’t for how wet all of this has made her it would likely be hard for Crona to push inside of her. Of course, all of this has done wonders for making Maka soaking wet for her two pets.

Crona finds it surprisingly easy to fall into rhythm, to begin fucking Maka, finding it wonderful that each of their thrusts forces her down on Soul’s cock, adding to their pleasure. Even as she is between the two of them, her two pets fucking both of her holes in tandem, Maka is still in control. She would never cede her control to either of them, and they would never want it regardless. 

“You’re both doing great,” Maka says, a bit breathless from their efforts. The aches of the day are fading, second by second, replaced by the pleasure she feels. Maka does her best to hold on, to savor the pleasure she feels, knowing that it is only a matter of time before her body gives in to the rising arousal. She can’t last forever, and she knows that, but being between Soul and Crona like this is perfect.

She loves the way both of them give their all to please her, to drive her closer and closer to her limit. She wants to come for them, with them, for all of them to reach their climax together. It won’t be hard, given how new all of this is to Crona, and how close Soul must be. He did make it through her pegging him and through blowing Crona, all with no release at all.

He must be pent up, and as he begins thrusting up into Maka, throwing off her steady rhythm a bit, she can tell that he needs this. He needs to relieve stress just as badly as she does, and what better way than going all out? At this point, Maka doesn’t need to guide either of them. They act on instinct, thrusting into her, doing their best to keep time, to drive her to her limit all while approaching their own limits. She can relax, finally and completely, as they pound into her.

It doesn’t take long for her to come, and they are right behind her. WIth a groan that accompanies her cry, Soul comes as well, his seed spilling into her. And, despite how recently Crona came, they are right on his heels. With a whimper, Crona comes as well, filling Maka with their come as well.

The three of them collapse into a panting mess, catching their breath, feeling far more relaxed than when they got here. It’s safe to say Crona enjoyed joining in as one of Maka’s pets, and is looking forward to the next time she invites them to join. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
